Esperaré por ti
by aethranima
Summary: Bueno la historia es 100 HHr. Se situa después de la batalla final.ENTRAD Y LEED! REVIEWS PLEASE!


El olor a tabaco inunda la estancia, puede observar como las personas que creyó en su día fuerte ahora no son más que un manojo de nervios, a la espera de lo peor, lo puede ver en sus miradas en la forma en la que hablan unos con otros, de temas triviales, carentes de importancia y de sentido para ella. Desearía poder gritarles a todos que están tan equivocados como los que pensaron que la tierra era plana, desearía... Pero no puede, no tiene voz, cada vez que lo intenta solo logra emitir un sonido casi inaudible, hasta ella ve pasar las horas como si se tratasen de años.

No puede ver al que tiempo atrás fue su mejor amigo, no le dejan pasar. Los médicos le repiten constantemente que es por su bien, que en el estado en el que se encuentra cualquier virus podría acabar con la poca vida que le queda y con ello también terminaría con lo que le mantiene a ella en pie, después de días sin dormir, de largas discusiones con sus seres queridos que le recriminan por permanecer en un lugar en el que ya no se puede hacer nada, según su opinión, que sabrán ellos que temían pronunciar un simple nombre, que sabrán ellos que dieron por perdida la batalla antes de plantarle cara, que sabrán ellos del amor que ella acaba de descubrir.

Nada, no saben absolutamente nada, ellos solo conocen al Harry fuerte, al niño que vivió para salvarles, al portador de una cicatriz que siempre fue un ancla en su vida y no le permitió ser el chico normal que deseaba. Solo ella puede entenderle, solo ella sabe lo que pasa por la mente de Harry en ese instante, aunque sus ojos no la miren con toda la intensidad de la esmeralda, aunque no se puedan ver, ella sabe lo que él quiere, siempre lo supo y ahora más que nunca necesita poder sentirlo, ver su pelo revuelto como las mareas de Gales en los días de enero, necesita decirle que todo lo que le dijo era verdad, que escuchó cada una de sus palabras y las memorizó, porque eso es lo Hermione mejor sabía hacer.

-Hermione, ¿Te encuentras bien? creo que necesitas descansar, aquí no puedes hacer nada sino estás bien- El que habla es Remus, el último de los merodeadores, se encuentra abatido, teme por la vida del héroe, del que le permite recordar sus tiempos de juventud junto con sus mejores amigos.  
-No profesor, aún tengo fuerzas para estar aquí, sé que Harry solo quiere descansar un poco para volver a la vida real.- con un tono más bajo dice-para volver conmigo.  
-Lo sé pero la batalla fue dura y lo sabes, Hermione tienes que estar preparada para lo peor-se marcha de allí dejándole una taza de té que pidió y un nudo en la garganta que no quiere marcharse. Sabe que los cuentos de hadas no son reales pero su niña interior le pide que no desista que Harry despertará.

Han pasado ya seis días, Harry rompe los pronósticos de los médicos, por las calles corre el rumor de que ha muerto, otros piensan que todo es una farsa y que hace días que está en Francia, solo unos pocos conocen la verdad, solo unos pocos saben que Harry está pelendo contra la muerte una vez más, y solo ella sabe que saldrá también victorioso como antaño, con una sonrisa en los labios, con los ojos triunfantes y llenos de vida, solo ella , solo Hermione.

No sabe si es un sueño, o si son las ganas que tiene de ver de nuevo a Harry lo que le lleva a imaginárselo de pie con el pijama del hospital y delante de ella.  
Tiene el pelo más revuelto que de costumbre, no lleva las gafas puestas, solo tiene un sonrisa en los labios y otra que baila en sus ojos.

No sabe si es real, quizá Morfeo fue más fuerte que ella y está en el mundo de los sueños o... quizá...

-Hermione, ¿eres tú?- O si. O mil veces si, se trata de él. Trata de incorporarse y pero se marea y vuelve donde estaba al principio.

-Pero...Harry, si tú,...O Dios estás bien. Bendito sea Merlín y toda su corte, has despertado, y estas aquí, conmigo, con nosotros, lo sabía, me dijeron que no pero yo no me fui. Estuve todos los días, solo te dejaba para ducharme, te lo prometo, en serio yo...

-Psss. Para Hermione, me acabo de despertar del coma y aún no proceso muy bien los datos.-Le sujeta el rostro con las dos manos y Hermione logra asentir despacio, se suelta y le abraza como si estuvieran nuevamente en segundo curso.

-Tuve tanto miedo-Harry logra interrumpirla de nuevo.

-Lo sé, sé que estuviste a mi lado y no me dejaste, sé que recuerdas cada una de mis palabras, también sé que me amas tanto o más que yo, pero quiero que sepas que eso es imposible. Hermione tú me has devuelto la vida, solo tú sabías que volvería a por ti y todo lo ello conlleve, estoy dispuesto a obedecer las normas, a no meterme en líos por ti estoy dispuesto a viajar a la luna sin oxígeno y demostrar que hay vida en Marte.

Hermione no es capaz de gesticular y lo único que puede decir es -acepto, en las buenas y en las malas hasta que la muerte nos separe.

-Amén.

Bueno es mi primer fic, espero que les guste, sino cualquier opinión el buena, espero continuar escribiendo para que ustedes puedan disfrutar de esta hermosa pareja.

Tarde te amé,  
tarde te encontré  
Pero cuando te he encontrado,  
me he encontrado a mi mismo.


End file.
